Rocky III
| writer = Sylvester Stallone | starring = | music = Bill Conti | cinematography = Bill Butler | editing = | studio = United Artists | distributor = | released = | runtime = 100 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $270 million }} Rocky III is a 1982 American sports drama film written, directed by, and starring Sylvester Stallone. It is the third installment in the ''Rocky'' film series, and the second in the franchise to be directed by Stallone. The movie features returning co-stars Carl Weathers, Burgess Meredith, Talia Shire, Burt Young and Tony Burton. Rocky III also marks the film debuts of Mr. T as James "Clubber" Lang, and of professional wrestler Hulk Hogan as the supporting character "Thunderlips". Rocky III is the first installment in the series to be distributed by MGM/UA rather than United Artists alone, after United Artists' amalgamation into MGM in 1980. The film's main theme, "Eye of the Tiger", was written by the group Survivor and became a smash hit single, topping the U.S. Billboard charts and receiving an Academy Award nomination for Best Original Song. Plot Three years after winning the heavyweight championship against Apollo Creed, Rocky Balboa has had a string of ten successful title defenses. His fame, wealth, endorsements, and celebrity profile have increased. He decides to participate in an exhibition charity event against the world wrestling champion, Thunderlips. Rocky's manager, Mickey, worriedly eyes a young and powerful contender rapidly rising through the ranks named James "Clubber" Lang. While unveiling a statue of himself at the stairway by the Philadelphia Museum of Art, just prior to announcing his retirement, Rocky is publicly challenged by Lang, now the number-one contender. Lang accuses Rocky of intentionally accepting challenges from lesser opponents, and after he makes a remark toward Rocky's wife, Adrian, Rocky decides to accept the challenge. Mickey initially wants no part of it. Pressed by Rocky, Mickey confesses that he handpicked the opponents for Rocky's title defenses in order to spare him from the beating Creed gave him in their rematch. He explains that Lang is young and powerful, and most of all he's "hungry", and that Rocky won't last three rounds, because he has lost his edge and become "civilized". Rocky, not wanting to retire and knowing that he never really defended his title against the best opponents, convinces Mickey to work with him a little while longer, pledges to "live in the gym", and be more focused than ever. Despite his promise to Mickey, Rocky trains in a Las Vegas-style training camp that is filled with distractions, and is clearly not taking his training seriously. In contrast, Lang trains with ruthless determination and vigor. Lang and Rocky meet at Philadelphia's Spectrum. In a brawl backstage, Mickey is violently shoved out of the way by Lang, causing Mickey to suffer a heart attack. Distraught, Rocky requests to call the match off, but Mickey urges him on while he stays in the dressing room. By the time of the match, Rocky is both enraged and severely distracted by his mentor's condition. The match begins with Rocky pounding Lang with several huge blows, going for an early knockout, but the bigger, stronger, and better-prepared Lang quickly recovers and takes charge, dominating Rocky, and knocking him out with a haymaker left hook in the second round, winning the heavyweight championship title. After the match, Rocky returns to Mickey in the dressing room. Kneeling at his side, Rocky tells him about the match, revealing it ended in a second round knockout without saying who the victor was. An exhausted Mickey falsely believes Rocky won and then peacefully succumbs to his heart attack and dies. Rocky, lapsing into severe depression, mourns over Mickey's death afterwards. Stopping by Mickey's closed gym, the forlorn Rocky encounters his former nemesis, Apollo Creed, who witnessed the match as a guest analyst. Creed offers to help train Rocky for a rematch against Lang for a favor later. At first, Rocky is too demoralized to put forth his best efforts, which leaves Apollo concerned; but he regains his momentum after Adrian helps him come to terms with Mickey's death. Apollo then trains Rocky at the gym where he once trained, Tough Gym in Los Angeles. Creed infuses Rocky's brawling style with more of the footwork, skill, and speed that is Apollo's trademark. The rematch takes place at Madison Square Garden. Apollo lends Rocky the American flag trunks that he once wore during their first match. As the match is under way, Rocky sprints from his corner, fighting with a level of skill and spirit that no one ever expected. As a result, Rocky completely dominates the first round. After the bell, an enraged Lang has to be restrained by his corner. In the second round, Lang gains the upper hand, and Rocky adopts an entirely different strategy that bewilders Apollo by intentionally taking a beating from Lang, even getting knocked down twice, all the while taunting Lang that he cannot knock him out. By the third round, Lang, who is used to winning matches swiftly with knockouts in the early rounds, becomes increasingly furious over Rocky's taunts. He quickly exhausts his energy trying to finish Rocky off with repeated knockout blows, which Rocky blocks or dodges. With Lang rattled and vulnerable, Rocky seizes the opportunity to finish off Lang in a knockout to reclaim the heavyweight championship. Afterwards, Rocky fulfills Apollo's favor: a private rematch with him at Mickey's gym. However, this time, they are fighting in the spirit of friendly competition rather than as fierce rivals. The film concludes with both fighters throwing their first punch simultaneously as the final frame freezes and morphs into a Leroy Nieman painting of the moment. Cast * Sylvester Stallone as Robert "Rocky" Balboa , "The Italian Stallion": the heavyweight champion of the world who continues to defend his title against other fighters. When Lang challenges Rocky and wins, the public cries for a rematch. As Rocky is reluctant following Mickey's death, former rival, Apollo Creed, befriends and trains The Italian Stallion in his preparation to take on Clubber Lang. * Talia Shire as Adrian Balboa: Rocky's wife and supporter throughout his boxing career. * Burt Young as Paulie Pennino: Rocky's friend and brother-in-law. * Carl Weathers as Apollo Creed: former heavyweight champion and rival to Rocky, who agrees to train him after the death of Mickey. In the process, the two become very close friends. * Burgess Meredith as Mickey Goldmill: Rocky's friend, manager and trainer, who unexpectedly dies; a former bantamweight fighter from the 1920s and the owner of the boxing gym where Rocky trained for his first fight against Apollo. * Tony Burton as Tony "Duke" Evers: Apollo Creed's father figure, friend, trainer, and manager, who helps Apollo train Rocky. * Mr. T as Clubber Lang: The underdog challenger who beats Rocky in a championship fight, amidst the unexpected death of Mickey. The public's general dislike and lack of respect for him as Heavyweight Champion of the World leads to a rematch with Rocky. Orphaned at an early age, Lang spent most of his childhood on the streets of Chicago's South Side as well as spending time in orphanages and juvenile facilities. As an adult, Clubber was sent to prison for five years for one count of a felony and/or assault charge. While serving his sentence, he discovered his talent as a boxer. Boxing was a way to let out his frustration, which leads to the events of Rocky III. * Ian Fried as Robert "Rocky" Balboa, Jr.: Rocky and Adrian's only child. * Hulk Hogan as "Thunderlips": The current world wrestling champion, who fights Rocky in a charity event. In addition to the main cast several others had cameo appearances. Bill Baldwin and Stu Nahan returned as the fight commentators for the two Rocky-Lang fights. Veteran ring announcer Jimmy Lennon was the ring announcer for the first Lang fight, while boxing judge Marty Denkin was the referee. Lou Filippo returned for his third appearance as a referee during the second Lang fight. Dennis James and Jim Healy appeared as the commentators for the Rocky–Thunderlips match, while LeRoy Neiman was the guest ring announcer. Jim Hill was a TV announcer. A then unknown Morgan Freeman auditioned unsuccessfully for the role of Lang's trainer. Footage of Stallone's guest appearance on The Muppet Show was incorporated in the opening sequence, with Jim Henson dubbing Kermit the Frog's announcement that the episode's guest was Rocky Balboa, rather than Stallone. Production In preparation for film, Stallone claims to have got his body fat percentage down to his all-time low of 2.8% and weighed 155 lbs. He stated that he ate only ten egg whites and a piece of toast a day, having a fruit every third day. His training consisted of a two-mile jog in the morning followed by two hours of weight training, a nap during the afternoon followed by 18 rounds of sparring, another weight training session, and finishing the day with a swim.Muscle & Fitness, Sept, 2004 by Michael Berg Bronze statue A bronze statue of Rocky, called "ROCKY", was commissioned by Sylvester Stallone and created by A. Thomas Schomberg in 1981. Three statues were created, and one was placed on the top of the steps of the Philadelphia Museum of Art for the filming of Rocky III. After filming was complete, a furious debate erupted in Philadelphia between the Art Museum and the City's Art Commission over the meaning of "art". Claiming the statue was not "art" but rather a "movie prop" the city considered various alternative locations and settled upon the front of the Spectrum in South Philadelphia. It was later returned to the Art Museum where it was used in the filming of Rocky V, as well as Mannequin and Philadelphia. Afterward, it was again moved to the front of the Spectrum. The statue was returned to the museum's steps on 8 September 2006. The third of the three statues was listed on eBay in early 2005, with a starting bid of $5 million. It was being auctioned to raise funds for the International Institute for Sport and Olympic History. It failed to sell and was listed again for $3 million; after receiving only one bid, which turned out to be fraudulent, it has been re-listed several times for $1 million. The statues weigh each and stand about tall. Reception Box office Rocky III was an enormous box office success and surpassed the gross of its predecessor. The film grossed $16,015,408 in its opening weekend and earned $125,049,125 during its North American theatrical run, becoming the fourth highest-grossing film of 1982; its worldwide box-office earnings stand at around $270 million. Critical response Rocky III received a generally positive reception from critics. The film is one of the few which has received the rare A+ grade from CinemaScore.https://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/why-cinemascore-matters-box-office-225563 The film holds a 65% rating on the review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes, with an average of 5.5/10. The film's consensus reads, "It's noticeably subject to the law of diminishing returns, but Rocky III still has enough brawny spectacle to stand in the ring with the franchise's better entries". Roger Ebert and Gene Siskel attributed the film's success to the positive reaction from critics and audiences towards Rocky II and the production team's "quality control" of that film. Siskel stated "if you want a hugely successful series, then make sure that the second one is a winner".Siskel & Ebert – At the Movies: The Secret of Star Wars on YouTube. Retrieved June 11, 2010. Accolades Rocky III was nominated for both the Award of the Japanese Academy for Best Foreign Language Film and Best Motion Picture at the Image Awards. The film's theme song Eye of the Tiger was nominated for Best Original Song at the Academy Awards, the BAFTA Film Awards and the Golden Globes. However, Mr. T was nominated for a Golden Raspberry Award for Worst New Star. The film is recognized by American Film Institute in these lists: * 2004: AFI's 100 Years...100 Songs: ** "Eye of the Tiger" – Nominated Other media Novelization A novelization by Robert E. Hoban was published by Ballantine Books in 1982. Soundtrack }} Alter, Ethan. class=album|id=r84550|pure_url=yes}} Rocky III – Bill Conti. AllMusic. Rovi Corporation. Accessed on August 9, 2013. }} # "Eye of the Tiger" (by Survivor) – 3:53 # "Take You Back (Tough Gym)" – 1:48 # "Pushin'" – 3:10 # "Decision" – 3:20 # "Mickey" – 4:42 # "Take You Back" – 3:37 # "Reflections" – 2:05 # "Gonna Fly Now" – 2:52 # "Adrian" – 1:42 # "Conquest" – 4:40 * Frank Stallone – vocals (2, 3, 6) * Ray Pizzi – sax (3) * Jerry Hey – trumpet (3) * Vincent DeRosa – French horn (5) * Mike Lang – piano (5) * DeEtta Little, Nelson Pigford – vocals (8) The version of "Eye of the Tiger" that appears in the film is actually a demo—the "finished" version is what appears on the soundtrack. Also missing from the soundtrack is the instrumental version of the song played when Rocky is training in Apollo's old gym. Chart positions Video game A video game based on the film was released on 1983, titled Rocky Super Action Boxing, designed by Coleco and released for ColecoVision. Players can play as either Rocky Balboa or Clubber Lang either against the computer in a one player game, or against each other in a "Head to Head" two player mode. References External links * Official Rocky Anthology Site * * * * Category:1982 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:1980s drama films Category:1980s sequel films Category:1980s sports films Category:American sequel films Category:American sports films Category:Boxing films Category:Films set in 1982 Category:Films set in the Las Vegas Valley Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in Philadelphia Category:Films shot in the Las Vegas Valley Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Films shot in Pennsylvania Category:Professional wrestling films Category:Rocky (film series) Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:United Artists films Category:Films scored by Bill Conti Category:Films directed by Sylvester Stallone Category:Films produced by Robert Chartoff Category:Films produced by Irwin Winkler Category:Screenplays by Sylvester Stallone